All That - Lost/Partially Lost Episodes (1994-2005 Nickelodeon Series)
''All That ''is a sketch comedy series from 1994 that aired on Nickelodeon. It lasted until 2005. It was a smash hit upon release and has gained a large cult following for its memorable cast members and sketches. Unfortunately, the entire run has not been released by Nickelodeon on DVD or through digital download and streaming services. Some episodes haven't even been telecasted in years. In addition to all of this, episodes that have been broadcasted since 2011 have been edited for airing on The '90s Are All That ''due to copyright issues. The program ended up being pulled from the block's schedule on June 1, 2014'.' Lost/Partially Lost Episode Guide '<>''' = Partially missing 1x01 - TLC (FOUND 9/23/14) 1x02 - Da Brat 1x03 - Immature <> 1x04 - Craig Mack <> 1x05 - Malcolm-Jamal Warner and Brandy Norwood 1x06 - Aaliyah 1x07 - Coolio 1x08 - Soul 4 Real <> 1x09 - Changing Faces <> 1x10 - Blackstreet <> 1x11 - A Few Good Men <> 1x12- Aftermath <> 1x13 - Zhané 2x01 - Naughty By Nature <> 2x02 - Monica 2x03 - Da Brat <> 2x04 - Malcolm-Jamal Warner and Mokenstef 2x05 - Jon B. 2x06 - The Twinz <> 2x07 - Monteco <> ' 2x08 - Subway '<> 2x09 - Run DMC 2x10 - Xscape <> 2x11 - Diana King <> 2x12 - Sinbad and Coolio 2x13 - Deborah Cox <> 2x14 - Terry Ellis <> 2x15 - Faith Evans <> 2x16 - Silk <> 2x17 - Shai <> 2x18 - IV Example <> 2x19 - The Good Burger Special 2x20- Monifah 3x01 - The Mowry Twins and LL Cool J 3x02 - Montell Jordan 3x03 - Dru Hill 3x04 - Music Special 3x05 - A Tribe Called Quest <> 3x06 - 702 3x07 - Tony! Toni! Toné! 3x08 - Chris Farley and Mint Condition 3x09 - 112 3x10 - Sherman Hemsley and Nas 3x11 - John Leguizamo and Mona Lisa 3x12 - Ray J 3x13 - For Real 3x14 - Dr. Joyce Brothers and Sherman Hemsley ft. Heavy D. 3x15 - Az Yet 3x16 - Aaliyah 3x17 - MC Lyte 3x18 - Erykah Badu 4x01 - Mase 4x02 - Busta Rhymes 4x03 - Tommy Davidson/Robyn 4x04 - Alisa Reyes and Tricia Dickson/Wyclef Jean 4x05 - Dru Hill 4x06 - Mary J. Blige 4x08 - The Spice Girls 4x09 - Kirk Franklin and God's Property" 4x10 - Backstreet Boys 4x12 - Missy Elliott 4x13 - Boyz II Men 4x14 - Destiny's Child 4x15 - LL Cool J 4x16 - Jermaine Dupri/Da Brat <> 4x17 - Salt-N-Pepa 4x18 - Kobe Bryant/Ice Cube 4x19 - The Lox 4x20 - Sugar Ray 5x01 - Tatyana Ali 5x02 - Deborah Cox 5x03 - Shaquille O'Neal 5x04 - Monica 5x05 - Faith Evans 5x06 - Mýa 5x07 - 98 Degrees 5x08- All That Live! with Mýa 5x09 - 112 5x10 - Outkast 5x11 - Divine 5x12 - 5 Young Men 5x13 - Joey McIntyre 5x14 - 3rd Storee 5x15 - New Radicals 5x16 - THE MAFT 5x17 - Shanice 6x01 - B*Witched 6x02 - Blaque 6x03 - Mandy Moore 6x04 - The cast from Snow Day and Hoku 6x05 - LFO 6x06 - M2M 6x07 - Sheryl Swoopes and No Authority 6x08 - Sammie 6x09 - *NSYNC 6x10 - Tracie Spencer 6x11 - Ideal 6x12 - The Best of Kenan Thompson 6x13 - The Best of Amanda Bynes 6x14 - The Best of Kel Mitchell 6x15 - The Best of Danny Tamberelli 6x16 - The Best of Josh Server 6x17 - The Best of Lori Beth Denberg 6x18 - Tunes Into TV 6x19 - Dates, Goats and Romance 6x20 - Music and More Highlights and Backstage Pass 7x01 - Frankie Muniz and Aaron Carter 7x02 - Melissa Joan Hart and Usher 7x03 - Barry Watson and Christina Millian 7x04 - P. Diddy 7x05 - Britney Spears 7x06 - Will Friedle and Nelly Furtado 7x07 - Christina Vidal and Tyrese 7x08 - Amanda Bynes and City High 7x09 - Tony Hawk and Barenaked Ladies 7x10 - Aaron Carter and Samantha Mumba 7x11 - Ray Romano, Lisa Leslie and Willa Ford 8x01 - B2K 8x02 - Buddy Hackett, Daryl Sabara & Alexa Vega / Play feat. Chris from Dream Street 8x03 - Yasmeen 8x04 - Jeffrey Licon and Jennifer Love Hewitt 8x05 - Justin Timberlake and Aaron Carter 8x06 - Tom Green and Avril Lavigne 8x07 - 3LW 8x08 - Nick Carter and BBmak 8x09 - Harry Bladder 8x10 - Monica, Nick Cannon, Ashton Kutcher and Orlando Jones 8x11 - Deborah Gibson 8x12 - Matthew Lillard and O-Town 8x13 - Tom Green and No Secrets 9x01- R U All That?: Nickelodeon's Search for the Funniest Kid in America 9x02 - Lillix 9x03 - Nodesha 9x04 - Da Razkalz Cru 9x05 - Third Eye Blind 9x06 - Fefe Dobson 9x07 - OK Go 9x08 - Brittany Snow and Wakefield 9x09 - Boomkat 9x10 - Nick Lachey 9x11 - JC Chasez and Drake Bell 10x01- Nickelodeon's All That 10th Year Anniversary Reunion Special 10x02 - Mario 10x03 - Fantasia Barrino 10x04 - Jesse McCartney 10x05 - JoJo 10x06 - Tyler Hilton (FOUND 5/20/19) 10x07 - Drake Bell 10x08 (unaired episode) - Bow Wow 10x09 - Morgan Smith 10x10 - Brooke Valentine 10x11 - American Hi-Fi 10x12 (unaired episode) - Brie Larson 10x13 (final episode) - Lalaine Availability Despite the popularity and abundance of spin-offs, All That ''is rarely aired anymore. Seasons 2-5 aired from 7/25/11-6/1/14 on ''The '90s Are All That, but they were all missing the musical performances, the sketches introducing the artists, and the original outros/credits. Most iTunes episodes are also edited, with the exception of 2x02, 2x05 (Which has an audio issue) and 2x13 in the "Retro Essentials" pack is not available through streaming services such as Amazon Instant Video. Luckily, the majority of Seasons 3-5 aired on The N in 2008 and are available unedited online, with the exception of a few episodes that were never featured. Season 6 also aired, but the "Best of" episodes that premiered during 2001 weren't broadcasted. Prior to The '90s Are All That, Season 2 hadn't aired for years, which has made complete episodes scarce. Season 1 hasn't been broadcast since 2005, and the pilot has only been telecasted a handful of times during the 1990's. Seasons 6-10 haven't aired since The N's rebranding. It is highly unlikely that unedited episodes will ever air again, unless Nickelodeon decides to get the broadcasting rights back. Many bootleg DVD's have been sold online, it is unknown if any of the lost episodes are included. Found Episodes All That's pilot episode is considered by many to be the most sought-after episode of the entire series. As mentioned earlier, it hasn't aired on television in almost two decades. Over the course of about two years, various YouTube users (Skywren Stoneman, NickStudiosFL and SuperCoyBoy) posted clips from the pilot, specifically the "Cool Shoes" sketch, the intro (Which is vastly different from the other ones) and the musical performance by TLC. On 9/23/14, the full episode was uploaded to a private tracker, only to be taken down shortly after. One day later, the entire pilot was uploaded to YouTube by user Greenrift. It can be viewed here. IMPORTANT UPDATE: Greenrift's video has been taken down by B_Viacom. On 5/20/19 Episode 10x07 with musical guest Tyler Hilton, though mildly cut at the beginning, was uploaded on Archive. https://archive.org/details/20160804000944 Category:Lost TV Category:Found Media Category:Lost Nickelodeon Category:Partially Found Media